


Caramel

by Friggy



Series: A Pet's view [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, No beta we die like nem, Rated M because it has suggestive stuff in there but it's mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friggy/pseuds/Friggy
Summary: Fluffy stuff from a puppy's perspective.





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunstrain (uhright)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhright/gifts).



> Setting: 3 years after the revolution, Detroit has almost fully recovered, things are going well for androids though they still struggle with prejudice.
> 
> (Unrelated to the "What now." ongoing fic)
> 
> Also Caramel is a Corgi.

    Caramel was happy.

    She'd been going on walks to the new park more often and had met other-dog friend who was called Sumo.

    She like the big old dog, even if he was too lazy for her sometimes.

    She also liked the new non-human friend she had made. Caramel liked greeting new friends so she had jumped on him after he'd knocked her master over a dry leaf pile while getting dragged by big-dog Sumo.

    Dogs had no concept of androids, all Caramel knew was that this man-shaped creature was nice, even though he smelled like the image-and-sound-box her master would sometimes watch.

    In fact, a lot of non-human humans smelled just like that. At first, Caramel had trouble telling them apart. When she was still a pup she would greet every non-human human who smelled like the box the same way, sniffing at their legs and jumping at their hands for a lick. She would be confused when only some reached down for pets. She had learned after a time to tell each apart by their build and looks (even though there were many twins of different kinds), by the smells of their clothes and the way they spoke to her.

    It helped when her master also greeted them in human friendship gestures.

    The new non-human human who was taking Sumo on walks was quickly becoming their friend. He was particularly fond of her and would offer many belly rubs and ear-scratches and treats, and master seemed to like him so Caramel did too.

    As the days passed, Caramel could smell traces of him on her master sometimes when she got home late.

 

* * *

 

 

      One sunny day, all four of them were at the park again, Caramel was running circles around Sumo.

    She figured out he was tired so she zoomed away to run some more. Unexpectedly, she found a really nice stick.

    It even smelled like squirrels a bit!!

    She grabbed it and ran to her master to beg for a game of catch.

    As she was running back, ears flopping in her eyes, she saw her master and Sumo's master cuddling on the bench.

    Caramel LOVED cuddles, she wanted in on the action. She dropped the stick and ran faster, leaped on the bench to drop on their knees and started licking at their chins - which were very close together.

    They both spluttered and laughed and hugged Caramel. Sumo padded over and rested a heavy head on their knees so Caramel licked him too.

* * *

 

 

    Soon enough, master's friend started coming over to their territory, sometimes with Sumo, often without.

    He was fun to play with.

* * *

 

 

    One night, after Caramel had spent the whole day playing and fell asleep on her bed in the corner (to better see the entrance and watch for intruders) the new friend stayed the night.

    It was a cold winter night, she was glad he'd be warm and alseep in master's den.

   

    Sometime later Caramel started to hear odd yowling and wailing noises. She was used to weird noises coming from the territories around their own, sometimes the cat next-door would yowl at the moon louder than herself but the rest were definitely humans.

    She awoke with a start when she realized the noises were coming from master's den.

    Panicked, Caramel ran over and whined at the door.

    No answer.

    She pawed it.

    Nothing.

     She had seen her master open this door so many times, it was a simple trick but Caramel was too small to reach.

    The wailing noises were fainter and there was a second, lower voice joining.

    Oh no! They were both in danger!

    With renewed vigor, Caramel jumped at the latch.

    Missed.

    Jumped again and barely touched it.

    Third time was the charm and she latched on with her teeth (it hurt a bit but nothing broke and she had to protect master). The door finally opened a crack and Caramel nosed her way in, quickly breaking into a run and jumping on the bed (almost falling but scrambling up with a growl), only to find master and their friend cuddling.

    The air smelled heavy and warm and she licked her master's already moist and saltier-than-normal cheek (like when master ran). She sniffed around the covers and whined - master and her friend laughed.

    Caramel was **so** happy they were happy she forgot why she even panicked. Noticing the two were still cuddling, Caramel tried to squeeze between them but she was grabbed and deposited on the floor gently.

    Fine.

    No cuddles for her. 

     She huffed and trotted out.

    Her muzzle was dry and the salt from her master only made her thirstier. She went to her bowl in the kitchen and drank. She heard the master speaking but could not understand the words ("Shit, she learned how to open the doors now.") and him rumbling something ("Perhaps we should invest in a lock.").

    Then they laughed again and Caramel was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Time flows fast in this fic. Goes from Autumn to next year's Spring/Summer to Winter between the breaks. Hope it makes sense.


End file.
